The present invention generally relates to cartons for holding and dispensing beverage containers or other types of articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to cartons having a dispenser for dispensing articles from the carton.
Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many such cartons allow for the creation of dispenser openings by providing dispenser portions demarcated by tear lines. The dispenser portions can be wholly or partially separated from the carton to create an opening from which articles can be removed from the carton. Many conventional dispenser openings, however, are positioned such that the removable dispenser panel prevents the carton from being easily carried after the dispenser panel has been removed.